Question: Convert $4\ \dfrac{7}{13}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${4}\ {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $13$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{52}{13}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{52}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{52}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} = \dfrac{59}{13}$